After All This Time
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: After Journey - in the future. What happens when Rachel finds out about Finn and Santana? She goes to Emma for guidance. Emma/Will Rachel/Finn Don't be fooled there are fuffy Will and Emma moments! D


Some notes for this story:

Set After Journey but in the future - where are the Will and Emma problems have been sorted out and they are happily together! - They're actually living together. Hope you enjoy!

**After All This Time**

Emma groaned as she lifted her head enough off her pillow so she could see where she was looking to turn off her alarm. Mission accomplished Emma sunk back into her pillow and smiled when she felt Will tightened his embrace around her.

She lays there in this perfect peaceful moment before she decided she had to start making a move. Cursing Rachel Berry since she was the reason why she was getting up earlier than usual.

The diva cornered her in her office whilst she was waiting for Will to finish something for Glee. She asked in a timid voice if they could schedule a before school session because she really needs to talk about something. Hoping it wouldn't be about Glee Emma agreed and set the time to be for 7.30, Rachel nodded once a walked out the guidance counsellor's office clutching her school books to her chest.

Emma was really starting to regret that decision when all she wanted to do was shut her eyes again and wake up normally with Will, this is when he usually tries to convince her to take a sick day with him so they can spend the rest of the day in bed without having to worry about any pressures the school day may bring.

Sighing and silently thinking that whoever came up with the idea of before school guidance sessions should be hurt in some way, Emma _tried _to release herself from her boyfriends embrace. But found that every time she tried to his embrace would tighten.

"Will, come on it's not funny anymore" Emma protested after failing to release herself for the fifth time.

It surprised her when she realised that Will was still sound asleep and his actions were totally unconscious, the message seemed to have sunk through anyway since when she tried for the sixth time she managed to actually stand up from her side of the bed. She turned to see if it woke Will up but all he did was stir a bit but thankfully didn't wake up – she knew if he did she wouldn't get out the house in the appropriate time to get to her office before Rachel showed up.

She moved silently around their bedroom as she gathered the clothes she would need for today and walked into the en-suite bathroom wishing to disturb Will as little as possible. It only took her half the time to get ready for school today – it might have something to do with the fact that the person who distracts her the most when getting dressed was sound asleep at the moment.

She stepped outside the bathroom reaching for her bag which she had good sense to pack yesterday. She quickly left a note on Will's bedside table next to his reading glasses since she doubted he remembered her telling him she was going to take her own car into school in the morning, he seemed too preoccupied with playing with her hair at the time.

Smiling slightly at the sight before her, she saw that Will has replace her with her pillow which obviously had her scent since he was burrowing in deep to it. Emma suspected that in his sleep state mind he thought it was her neck, since there has been many a time when she woke up to the pleasant feeling of Will nuzzling her neck.

Kissing him silently on the forehead, Emma stepped away from the perfect sight in front of her and opened and closed the bedroom door as silently as possible. Grabbing a quick bite to eat, Emma was out the door and into her car (without cleaning it – yes she was getting that good with her fear of germs it was only in great times of stress did it come back full throttle) and driving to McKinley High, her favourite radio programme playing music to keep her company instead of Will – she knew which she preferred.

As she parked into her regular space she looked around the car park to find that she was the first staff car there. She knew Will's car would be parked beside hers by the time the day was done. (They still owned their own cars for days like this, when their schedules wouldn't match up. Thankfully Will had replaced his banged up old car the moment his funds allowed him too.

Emma looked down to her watch to find out she still has half an hour left, as she rounded the corner she was shocked to see Rachel waiting patiently for her. She was also shocked by her body language it seems like she had been waiting for a while.

Smiling as Rachel notices her, Emma gestures to follow into her office so they can discuss what is going on in Rachel Berry's life at the moment.

* * *

"So what's wrong?" Emma asked once she had sat behind her desk rubbing some of her antibiotic gel into her hand – she was getting better with germs since moving in with Will and seeing the counsellor but she just couldn't seem to kick this habit.

"Why would you say anything is wrong?" Rachel replied a little bit harshly.

"Because you asked to see me before school, I've come here half an hour earlier than our scheduled time and I find you waiting outside for, I hope for not too long" Emma kindly replied.

"About 10 minutes" Came the answer in a timid voice.

"Rachel, I've never seen you like this? I know its affecting your glee work because Wil- I mean Mr Schuester was telling me about it."

"I just can't look at Finn without feeling betrayed." Rachel said looking straight into her school guidance counsellor's eyes.

"Why what did he do?" Emma asked intrigued.

It looked like Rachel was about to cry so Emma leaned back in her chair to get the tissues which were behind her desk. Silently she placed the box in front of the student. "You don't have to tell me if it's too hard but it is easier to give you guidance if I know what he did."

"He had sex with Santana" Rachel whimpered out.

Emma could hardly keep her gasp silent. That didn't sound like something Finn would do. Not sure on how to respond when Rachel started to fully break down. She waited till Rachel calmed down before questioning her, Emma really couldn't believe that Finn would do something like this to Rachel, but then she didn't think Will could turn into a slut... she scolded herself for thinking that, she was with a student for god sake.

"Rachel" Emma started hesitantly deciding how she should do this. "When did he tell you this?"

Rachel turned a bit pink as she told her guidance counsellor.

"I went over to his house to help him with the song his writing for this week's Glee's challenge since I've already finished mine." Rachel paused as Emma nodded she remembered Will as she told him he was asking each member of the glee club to write their own original song which will be judged by a celebrity judge – he asked her if she could judge them again, granted it didn't take him too much persuading. "And we took a break- his mother out with Kurt's dad and said she may not come back tonight -so one then one thing led to another and I asked if he wanted to take our relationship to the next level."

It seemed like Rachel was waiting for Emma to give her lecture or make the same mistake she did last time when Rachel came to her office with something in this nature and told her that this was the sort thing she should talk to her mum about. Emma just smiled slightly and gestured for Rachel to continue.

"Go on."

"He looked a bit shocked." Rachel muttered obviously lost in her own world Emma smiled when she remember the look on Will's face when she suggested if they should move their activities to the bedroom for the first time – shocked wouldn't be the word she would have used. Before Emma could get lost in her own world Rachel continued.

"So I told him that with such a big step in our relationship since both of us –well I thought – were virgins we should know what was going to happen but then he freaked out because I told him I lost my virginity to Jesse when really I was just saving it for him and..."

She told this Emma in about two seconds.

"O.K. Rachel slow down – you're getting yourself into a state" Emma calmly said.

"Sorry, it's just I trusted him and he threw that trust back into my face" Rachel replied dramatically.

"Did he tell you about Santana and him after this?"

"Yeah, he did."

"When did he say this event happened?"

"When I was going out with Jesse"

Emma froze and knew her eyes would have just widened just a bit. On one side Emma wasn't sure why Rachel was so upset about it since she was with Jesse when it happened and on the other side Emma felt a bit bad for believing in the worst of Finn.

"I know what you're thinking" Rachel sniffed out.

"You do?" Emma questioned.

"Of course" Rachel snorted a bit "You're wondering why I'm so upset about it since I was going out with Jesse but Finn lied to me, he told me nothing happened between the two of them."

Emma nodded really out of her depth and was trying to think of some advice for the troubled teen –it was just she felt like she only had one side of the story.

"When you 'lied' about what happened between yourself and Jesse was this recent or...?"

"It was the day back from school after I was supposed to have lost my virginity to Jesse."

"Right, I'm guessing you didn't tell Finn that you didn't lose your virginity?"

"No, I told him I did."

"Why?" Emma could tell her eyebrows had scrunched closer together from the way her forehead moved when she heard this part of the conversation.

"I'm not sure – it was just because he was still going out with Santana and I didn't want to sound like a freak because I still haven't lost my V-card yet."

"It's not a crime you know" Emma reassured tempted to tell her that she hadn't lost hers until recently she declined that idea since it was probably very unprofessional. "I know the media and the kids that come to this school pretend that losing your virginity isn't a big thing – but is. Rachel it's _your_ body, you get to decide what to do with it, no-one else. And if you want to wait for the right guy who understands you there is _nothing _wrong with that."

"But I'm at high school- how do I know I've met the right guy?" Rachel protested.

"Well how do you feel when you are around Finn?" Emma prompted taken by surprise how this conversation had turned.

Rachel sighed dreamily as she considered her answer. "Like he loves me for just being me, he's prepared to put up with my personality but has no fear to tell me when I'm out of line. I can't describe how he makes me feel Miss Pillsbury."

Emma nodded business like before continuing "Can you tell me how you felt when you found out? Upset, angry – maybe even nervous?"

"Nervous?" Rachel asked looking at her like she gone mad "Why would I have been nervous? He was the one who had done the nasty with Santana."

"That's exactly why Rachel" Emma nodded.

"Huh?"

Emma sighed slightly before continuing "From what I've heard Santana has got a lot of experience in that area are you sure that isn't what is bothering you? That you won't measure up?"

"Finn said it didn't mean anything because It wasn't with me" Rachel whispered realisation dawning on her.

"You need to talk to Finn about this Rachel, I can go into to why you might feel insecure but that's not what you need to hear right now, all I am going to say is don't go too hard on him. Men do stupid things when they are heartbroken, I mean look at it from Finn's point of view. His girlfriend was pregnant with what he thought was his baby but it turned out to be his best friend's, then he was probably feeling guilty about developing feelings for you but by the time he could act on them you were with Jesse." Emma smiled encouragingly not knowing that she got some of the facts wrong – Rachel didn't bother to correct her. But she went on to ask a question of her own.

"How did you ever forgive Mr Schue?"

Emma was taken back at the question.

"For what?"

"Being a slut" Rachel replied in a tone of voice which made Emma smile.

"Bit personal question don't you think Rachel?" Emma asked hoping she would drop the question – she didn't.

"I just unloaded my heart out on you Miss Pillsbury!" Rachel protested.

Finding it really hard not to reply with 'yeah because that's what I'm here for' Emma decided to tell the glee member the truth.

"I don't think I was that angry with him making out with Shelby – believe me I was when I first found out, but it was more the fact he didn't come clean to me. I found out from Sue."

"At least it was Finn who told me and not Santana." Rachel muttered back "I'm guessing you forgave him eventually then."

"Yeah" Emma smiled.

"How did you?"

"Pardon?" Emma asked not sure what was going on.

"How did you forgive after what he had done."

Emma thought for a bit before replying "Well I know he wasn't in his right mind and I also know that half of the things I accused him of weren't literally true, and I knew he was sorry – please he still apologizes now."

"After all this time?"

"After all this time." Emma confirmed

"Thank you Miss Pillsbury, you really made me see into all this mess – I think I find Finn, I haven't talked to him since this happened."

"You should do that" Emma confirmed nodding as she did so – know she knew why the football star was looking so down recently. With a jolt she looked at the clock on her desk to find out that the school day was about to start. "But maybe later, school is about to start – do you want me to write a not to your first period?"

"No, I've got Spanish with Mr Schue – he won't mind, unless you want to send him a love note" Rachel teased.

"No!" Emma pretended to be horrified before continuing "We have computers for that sort of thing."

Laughing Rachel shock her head as she left the guidance counsellors office feeling lighter then she has done in about a week.

* * *

It was third period when Emma had another visitor. She smiled as she recognised the knock, looking up from some old paperwork she saw Will opening the door.

"Can I come in? You don't have an appointment soon, do you?"

"Nope only Rachel and that was before school started."

"Ah, so that was why when I woke you weren't in my arms – I just thought it was because you had come to your senses and left me" Will said in a jokingly way to make sure Emma knew he didn't mean it.

"Never, I did tell you last night – _and _wrote you a note this morning!" Emma protested.

"Well I was preoccupied last night, and didn't see the note this morning!" Will defended. "I hate when you have early morning sessions, I feel lonely making my way to school" He pouted to add more effect and all Emma wanted to do was kiss that pout right off his mouth.

"You would think after living together and working together you would like the space."

"No!" Will sounded scandalised "Do you want the space?"

"No, I miss you too much." Emma smiled.

Will couldn't help it was like her smile was contagious he smiled just as brightly back.

"So was Rachel's session the usual stuff or was their anything new?"

"Will, how do you know what Rachel's usual stuff is anyway? I never tell you what other students say in here."

"True, I just guessed" Will nodded smiling cheekily.

"It was something new, but that's all I'm going to say oh and this..."

"What?"

"You're two main stars should have worked out their problems by next Glee session."

Emma smile brightened even further at this piece of news and Will couldn't take it anymore double checking that the corridor outside of Emma's glass office was deserted, he stood up from his chair and gave his girlfriend a chaste kiss before she deepened it.

* * *

**Please Review! I'm back! (Not like the Terminator - I do love Jayma Mays) Exams are OVER! WOOP! :D I can now write! I have made up so many stories in my head whilst sitting in exams waiting to be over- the next chapter of All The Right Moves should be out soon - another story which is coming along nicely because of waiting for exams to finish! :D**

**And OMG! How good was Journey! I couldn't BELIEVE how much I missed Jayma Mays I just hope we will see her more in the next series - I actually think this boyfriend is a good thing! We need Will to pine a bit! :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
